The Scent of Autumn
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: <html><head></head>It's autumn in Vale. Weiss and Blake are going through a rough patch; Pyrrha is there to help Weiss through it. Weiss/Pyrrha, but also Weiss/Blake. Slightly.</html>


It was deep autumn in Vale, and the students were just starting to get used to the chill in the air. One would often associate autumn with a melancholic feeling. The drastic change of color brought a mellow, yet warm atmosphere. Reds, oranges, browns and yellows, perhaps with splashes of emerald characterize the sensation of fond memories and blissful recollections. Used in poetry, it can convey feelings of regret and lost endeavors; fleeting, painful sorrows. The excitement of summer subsides, while the cool briskness of winter looms overhead. It's as if autumn comes to remind you that it loves you, even if your love lies elsewhere.

If one is not careful during autumn, lingering feelings for old flames can take you by storm.

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee marched purposefully toward the library. Her uniform skirt flutters wildly in the wind, her snow white hair does the same. With a low 'hmph,' she enters the quiet area with quickness. Weiss stood proudly at the entrance, scanning the large hall for a mass of black hair and a large cup of to-go tea. Sure enough, some 8 rows of bookcases away, next to an area encompassed by study tables, resource materials and various armchairs, a young Faunus sits with her ankles crossed and her knees up to her chin.<p>

She _had_ originally asked to meet up with Blake to meet up at A Simple Wok for a lunch date, but Blake had respectfully declined and chose instead to curl up in a chair in the library. Now, Weiss wasn't angry. She fully understood that this was simply… how Blake was. She was just frustrated that instead of tearing herself away from her needless research to spend time with her girlfriend, Blake would rather, on three separate occasions now, stay in reclusion.

But a girl's heart has desires. She really missed her.

Having blown off steam during her furious walk, Weiss calmly took a seat on the armrest of Blake's chair. She lets out a dramatic sigh.

Blake's ears twitched ever so slightly beneath her bow, looking up from her textbook to greet her girlfriend with a loving smile. She wasn't surprised, she could smell the faint scent of winter and white orchid from the second she entered the building. "Is everything alright?"

Weiss lets out another audible, high pitched sigh while rolling her eyes and pursing her lips.

Blake, scanning her girlfriend's face for any other signs of trouble before speaking, closes her textbook and rests her elbows on Weiss' lap. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

Weiss turns her eyes to Blake's for a moment before gazing aimlessly around the library, "You know, I really wanted to see you today."

"We're seeing each other now, aren't we?" Blake knew what Weiss meant, and why her girlfriend was upset, but she felt that it was important for her to continue her research diligently; she still didn't know enough about the White Fang's buried past.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. It's not an excuse, I just really need to focus on this right now." Blake retreats off Weiss' lap and leans forward in the chair, trying to stretch her slightly cramped lower back muscles. She'd been in the library nearly all morning.

"You focus on that silly research every damn day! For once, in, I don't know, at least a month, I'd like to spend some fucking time with you, Blake." The heiress crossed her arms and turned away.

Blake subconsciously scratched at the cover of her textbook, feeling a tinge of irritation. "This isn't silly! It's.." Blake paused and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She can't win any argument with Weiss, and this girl was much more important to her than keeping her pride. "No, you're right. I shouldn't be neglecting you like this. I've been stupid. I'm just really close to finding answers. But, I do miss you a lot. I never intended to make you feel unimportant."

Blake returned the textbook to the table and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist in apology. Her amber eyes peak up innocently to check if her apology calmed her girlfriend in any way. "Do you forgive me?"

Staring down at that beautiful face, Weiss could never say no to Blake. Well, sometimes she could. She absolutely could. But she never really enjoyed it. The heiress sighed yet again and uncrossed her arms to comfort Blake, "..okay, yes, I forgive you. But you have to spend time with me this instant, Blake Belladonna, or there _will_ be consequences."

"Deal." The dark haired girl leaves the warmth of her cushioned chair and retrieves her tea and book bag.

She slings her bag over her shoulder, ready to accompany her girlfriend, when she stops mid-step. Weiss was doing nothing more than checking her scroll, but the way the early afternoon light shone through the windows to accentuate the soft curve of her face, and the way that her hair fell gracefully over her shoulder from her ponytail, Blake couldn't help but stare. A one-of-a-kind beauty, Miss Weiss Schnee was.

'_Yeah… I've been really, really stupid.' _Blake smirked, taking to her girlfriend's side. "Let's go?"

Weiss shuts her scroll and looks up to her partner, eyes brimming with happiness. "Let's."

The pair heads out, Weiss linking arms with Blake and briefly kissing her on the cheek along the way.

* * *

><p>Red hair tied into a neat ponytail bounced rhythmically down the dorm hallway. Pyrrha Nikos had just finished her assignment which she'd stayed behind in the lecture hall to complete, homework like that got in the way of her training. She was returning to her room for a little rest before starting her regimen for the day, and was thinking aloud the order of her workout.<p>

"Today, I think I'll start with a simple run around the academy for a warm-up." Pyrrha placed her thumb and index finger on her chin in thought, "And then, maybe I'll—Oof!" She collided with someone while turning the corner. Someone that was either very large, or very angry.

Pyrrha being Pyrrha, immediately took fault for the collision. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see—Weiss?" She stopped brushing herself off to look at the heiress' fuming face. "What's wrong?"

Weiss, still incredibly angry about what just ensued, snapped out of her rage to somehow find herself surprised that Pyrrha was in front of her. "Pyrrha? Hi. Hello. Sorry. Did I just run into you? It's been a bad day." Pyrrha remembers that Weiss tends to have something akin to conversations with herself when she's angry.

The red-haired warrior shrugs off the fact that Weiss basically ignored her, and steps forward in a friendly manner. Reaching her hand up to graze Weiss' forearm, she tries again. "Are you alright?"

Weiss shivers at the contact from her ex-lover. She wasn't sure if that was a good shiver or not, however. "I just came back from seeing Blake."

Pyrrha steps back in respect after feeling a small prickle in her heart. "I see." It was no secret that Blake and Weiss had become a couple fairly recently. The news had traveled fast, but somehow Pyrrha was dead last to find out that her ex-girlfriend had been seeing someone new. She was fond of Blake, and she was certainly fond of Weiss, but she wasn't fond of the idea of them together. Pyrrha, in short, still loved Weiss. Still, _because_ she loved her, she wanted her to be happy. Even if that happiness lie solely with Blake. "And.. did it not go well?"

Weiss leaned against the corner of the hall with burden, "I.. I mean, it.. it was fine, but…" Suddenly, the fury within Weiss reared its ugly head once again and the heiress gained speed in her explanation. "It was fine, it was going just fine, and then she just _had_ to bring up her research again. In the middle of our date. Really? _Really? _I get it, it's important, but how many times is she going to prioritize that over me? I asked for _one_ lunch, Pyrrha, and I would have let her go back to the library for the rest of the fucking day if she wanted." Weiss sprang up from the wall to pace around the hallway, trying to dispel her anger. "Just one fucking _hour_ of her time without mentioning anything about her work or fighting or the news…" Weiss turned to a frozen Pyrrha, who was desperately trying to get a grasp on the situation, "Is it me? Am I petty? Should I not be angry about my fucking girlfriend ditching me three times and then _still_ brings up the exact thing that I didn't want her to bring up? Oooh, that Blake Belladonna, I just, I just wanna, mmmrrghh!" As she clenched her fists and brought them down in anger, Weiss chooses a final spot in the hallway to stomp, and finally, she seems to have calmed down.

Pyrrha, knowing all too well what an angry Weiss is like, stands like a deer caught in headlights out of her way.

Weiss looks up at the red haired woman and feels a qualm of regret at her tantrum. "I'm.. sorry. For going on like that about Blake. To you." She couldn't quite find the right words.

Pyrrha approaches Weiss cautiously, but with genuine concern. "Don't be sorry. It is healthy to let out your worries, in whatever means you deem necessary." Unsure if her next action is morally sound, she gently takes Weiss' hand. "I am sorry that your time with Blake did not play out like you wanted. But please, do not be too angry with her? I'm sure she is trying to work through issues of her own." Noticing the pink blush developing on Weiss' cheeks, Pyrrha, against all her better judgment, brushes her thumb over the back of Weiss' hand in comfort. "It's your job to be there for her as well, is it not?"

'_No, no no no no no. Pyrrha, please, stop. I can't do this right now.' _Pyrrha's words were almost going in one ear and out the other, as Weiss was having a battle all her own. She has to take her hand away. She _has _to. This was her ex-girlfriend for crying out loud, and right now, she was dating Blake! Sure, she was cross with her at the moment, but that doesn't call for getting flustered at the sight of your gorgeous red-haired ex.

Probably.

Weiss took a moment to evaluate her circumstances. Looking over Pyrrha, Weiss was taken aback at just how well the Beacon blazer fit her curves. Pyrrha was a clean, well-trimmed young lady and this included how beautifully kept her uniform was. Pressed and ironed, the blazer did well to outfit her strong shoulders maturely… She held her head high, which did nothing but emphasize her strong jawline and smooth skin. The uniform skirt lay perfectly over flawless and well-muscled legs. Weiss thought for a moment that it was simply a crime to hide such perfect legs from view.

The snowy-haired heiress looks up to kind, emerald eyes. After all this time, those eyes send electricity down Weiss' spine. Pyrrha was angelic. She was selfless, compassionate, chivalrous, and strong. Weiss adored Pyrrha while they were together. The problem was that Weiss _still_ adored Pyrrha. Their falling out had been on Weiss' part, she felt that she was unable to make Pyrrha as happy as she deserved to be. During the stressful time that was her initial transition to Beacon, on top of the added pressure from her family, Weiss felt that it simply was not the right time for her and Pyrrha to be together. Seasons passed, and there never was truly a chance to reconnect. Especially not after Blake had entered Weiss' life.

But Weiss loved Blake. That, she was sure of. The heiress calmly retracted her hand from the warrior's and placed it behind her back.

"Y-yes. It is my job to be there for her." Weiss glanced to the side, searching for both an excuse to leave, and an excuse to stay. Finally, she stammered, "Pyrrha, I, um, I'll see you later. Sorry, again, for bumping into you." She turned from Pyrrha, hesitating to walk away. With one last fleeting look to her ex-lover, Weiss walked back down the hallway from whence she came.

Pyrrha was left standing in the hallway alone, feeling pangs of missed opportunity and regret.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let that happen." Weiss stood in the empty corridors of the library, accompanied only by moonlight and the scent of bound leather. She'd returned to the library later that night to try and get some studying done, but the preceding events filled her mind and left no room for anything else.<p>

She trailed her fingers along the spines of books that will never be opened by anyone, save for a few curious souls. Her slow strides left echoes reverberating from the tiled floor. She made her way to a large window and stared up at the star-riddled night sky. She thought of Blake. She thought of Pyrrha. Most of all, she thought of what an awful person she was. How could she possibly look Blake in the face after the thoughts that just went through her mind just a few hours before?

Weiss rubbed her eyes in an attempt to erase all the negativity clouding her judgment, and as she was about to go back to her room, she heard soft footsteps approach her in the dimness.

"Weiss?"

'_Oh no.'_

Of course, it had been Pyrrha. She stood carrying several textbooks and a notebook, probably to make use of the library during its quietest hours. She often liked to study after workouts.

"Oh… hey, hi. Hello again, Pyrrha." Weiss couldn't decide on her words.

"Did you come to study as well?" Pyrrha inquired. Her polite, melodious voice always struck Weiss in the heart, in the most endearing of ways.

"Yes, I. Well, that was the plan. But I guess I couldn't really concentrate here after all." _'More like, I couldn't be alone with my stupid thoughts of you.'_

"I see."

Silence.

Pyrrha cleared her throat before asking, "Would you.."

'_No. Pyrrha. Please don't ask what I think you're going to ask.'_

"Care to study in my room? I have tea. And it's a bit warmer there."

'_Fuck.'_

Weiss' expression changed in a strange fashion. At first, it seemed as if she had been troubled by the offer. However, upon closer inspection, one could see traces of a faint smile.

But Pyrrha felt that she had stepped over unspoken boundaries and tried to amend her mistake, "I understand if you refuse, of course. It would not be appropriate."

"No no, no." Weiss took a deep breath, "I'd love to study in your room. Um, because it's warmer than the library. And I do like tea."

Pyrrha was as surprised as she was happy, "Are you sure? Would Blake not be upset?"

"Blake will be fine. She's doing her own thing right now, and studying in our room would probably only distract me. Let's go." Weiss moves past Pyrrha in a quick movement, apparently showing Pyrrha where her own room was.

The two exchanged nothing but awkward glances and silence along the way.

* * *

><p>Weiss hadn't felt this bed in a long time. It was literally the same bed as hers, but it had a certain firmness along with Pyrrha's scent. Weiss thought she smelled of auburn and mahogany, a mix of slight gardenia, like a sultry summer evening. Captivating was the only way to describe it.<p>

Pyrrha walks in from their half-kitchen, tea in hand. She hands Weiss a mug and sits cautiously next to her. After a moment however, she scoots away a bit.

"So, which subjects were you planning on studying?" She asks, in hopes of dispersing the lingering nervousness in the air.

"There aren't any subjects that I was really going to focus on, but rather just a quick refresher of everything, heh." Weiss takes a sip of her tea. "Oh, wow." She takes a bigger sip, careful not to burn her tongue. "This is really good."

Pyrrha smiles. "I'm glad you like it." She sets her tea down on top of the dresser and picks up one of her textbooks on Grimm studies, flipping it open to a certain page. "So, when Professor Port was explaining the lack of discernable nocturnal or diurnal habits of the beowolves, didn't it strike you as odd? Previously, we've known the beowolves to be almost exclusively nocturnal, unless they were exposed to continuous human interference."

Weiss almost chuckled at Pyrrha's desire to get right to work. Setting her tea down as well, she scooted closer to Pyrrha and grabbed hold of one side of the textbook. Playfully, she prodded Pyrrha, "Where were you during the last lecture? Daydreaming of my lovely face? Port explained that this information was from a long time ago, and now that we've recorded data of beowolves from a long-term study, there was no supporting evidence of their habits being nocturnal. Their visual capabilities aren't heightened at night, and they don't react to the heat of day. They're not like actual mammals." Weiss looked to Pyrrha, seeking response. Right after Weiss' suggestion, Pyrrha stopped listening.

Pyrrha sat there staring at Weiss with the most serious expression Weiss has ever seen on her. It actually frightened her a little.

"Pyrrha…?"

"Weiss, why did you agree to come to my room?"

Weiss looked down at the textbook, mindlessly searching for an answer within the page, "I.. don't know."

"Yes, you do know. Are you that upset with Blake that you are seeking solace in me?"

"No! Of course not. I mean… no. That can't be it." Weiss tried to turn away, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks.

Pyrrha knocked the textbook to the floor, grabbed Weiss' face with both hands and turned her face towards her. "Please, don't lie to me." Her emerald eyes permeated Weiss' blue with desire.

Weiss crashed her lips into Pyrrha's, her hands holding onto the warrior's neck to keep contact. It was sloppy, rough kissing at first, but Pyrrha shifted her hands to cradle Weiss' jaw, urging her to let her in.

Pyrrha took over Weiss' mouth with vigor, an unbridled passion sweeping over the two as Pyrrha's tongue roamed every inch. Their kissing became slow and sweet, savoring each taste as long as they could. Pyrrha let a strong, capable hand slide down Weiss' back, bringing the girl closer to her. A small whimper escaped the heiress' throat, the warrior responded by finishing with a small nibble to Weiss' bottom lip.

With the kiss broken, the two girls stared at one another, Weiss with pleading, unsure eyes and Pyrrha with ferocious but confused ones.

It was Pyrrha who broke the silence, guilt-riddled and full of integrity. "I don't want to be a part of your cheating on Blake. I can't."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck, whispering in her ear, "I wasn't asking." She lowered her head to kiss the neck tenderly.

Something clicked within the warrior's body. Integrity would have to wait.

She scooped up the young heiress in one quick movement, Weiss' wrapping her legs around Pyrrha's waist for leverage. Weiss brought her lips back to Pyrrha's while the she gently laid her on the bed.

Pyrrha hovered above Weiss, taking in the sight of splayed snowy hair, rosy cheeks and glistening skin. She placed tiny kisses on both sides of Weiss' jaw, descending into the valley of her neck and clavicle, tasting her skin ever so lovingly. Once she came upon Weiss' breasts, she paused.

Weiss looked down at her, flustered beyond belief but still managing to smirk in triumph, "Are we getting shy?"

Pyrrha chuckled and stole a quick kiss from her. "Maybe a little." At least she was honest. Weiss moved her arms above her head, signaling that it was okay for Pyrrha to continue.

Hesitantly, Pyrrha began to unbutton Weiss' blazer and vest. Weiss' breath hitched as more and more clothing was removed from her, her skin getting closer to Pyrrha's hot touch. Undoing the ribbon and uniform shirt nimbly, she discarded the clothing to the floor. Before Pyrrha, lie Weiss Schnee, clad in only a white-laced bra and her uniform skirt. Pyrrha's cheeks flushed red as she noticed Weiss' rapid breaths; she could have sworn she heard her heart beat even from this distance. Weiss' skin was almost scalding to the touch, burning with a lustful appetite. The warrior lowered herself to Weiss' chest to mark the area with light pecks. Holding onto delicate ribs, Pyrrha slowly traveled to the naval, placing a kiss every so often. She licked a circle around the area, earning a quiet gasp. Pyrrha dragged her tongue slowly up towards Weiss' chest again, all while skillfully undoing the hook on her bra. Before she could unveil the beauty that awaits her, she was stopped by small, warm hands.

"I…" Weiss wore a concerned expression, her eyes shining innocently up at Pyrrha. She was embarrassed. After all, this was the first time anyone would see.. _this_ part of her. She was searching for a sign of trust.

She could only respond with a smile. "Weiss, you are absolutely breathtaking. I want to see you. But if you want, we can stop."

Weiss' heart skipped. _'Typical Pyrrha. Always so considerate… it makes you want to give her everything.'_

The heiress warily released her hands. She turned away bashfully. "Just.. do what you want." She couldn't suppress the mad blush that caught her cheeks just now.

Excitedly, Pyrrha continued her conquest. Removing the annoying piece of cloth, she unveiled two wonderfully supple breasts. Already quite hard from their encounter, pink nipples were surrounded by perfectly white skin. Weiss had covered her mouth in embarrassment, probably waiting for Pyrrha's opinion on her rather humble breasts.

Her answer was quite clear.

The red-haired girl licked circles around one nipple, and captured the other in her hand. Slow, agonizing motions caused Weiss to vocalize a bit more. Her quiet whimpers were turning into audible moans, and they only got louder when Pyrrha nibbled on her every few seconds. Writhing beneath the other girl's touch, Weiss screwed her eyes shut. In her battle to bury her moans, she brought her hands to Pyrrha's cheeks, absently placing strands behind her ear and caressing her face.

After what seemed like endless torture to Weiss, Pyrrha released her breasts from her hold and continued to travel downward. Sitting back on the floor while Weiss was lying on the bed, Pyrrha had total control over the situation. She slid her hands up Weiss' pale thighs to flip her skirt up to her stomach. She placed kisses and administered licks and sucks all along the thighs, hearing restrained whines from above and dealing with mini thrashes from below. Upon reaching the heiress' underwear, which was already obscenely wet from arousal, Pyrrha gave the piece of matching white-laced cloth a long, attentive lick.

"NNNnnngh!"

That was probably a good sign. Hurriedly, Pyrrha took hold of both sides of her underwear and pulled them down to her ankles. A trail of wetness had followed the cloth, and Weiss was taken by utter surprise. She desperately tried to close her legs and pull her skirt over herself, but it did nothing to deter Pyrrha.

"Weiss…" She did however, stop and check on the girl. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Pyrrha could see that Weiss had tears in her eyes. Her flushed cheeks, sweat glistening over her pale skin, wearing nothing but a skirt; Pyrrha admittedly was quite turned on by the scene.

Weiss lightened her grip on the skirt, "N-no. Please, continue. I'm just really, really nervous."

Pyrrha took the cue to continue and resumed her assault on poor Weiss. Having removed the last piece of clothing, she lowered herself to Weiss' core. She gave a soft lick and gauged her reaction. She could feel the girl grabbing and twisting the bedsheets out of need, so Pyrrha interlocked one hand with Weiss' in an attempt to calm her down. She continued licking, up and down, hearing the moans growing more frequent. Pyrrha enclosed her lips on her nub and sucked hard, Weiss' body arching inevitably at the maddening pleasure. Her breathing now jagged and rough, Weiss' fingers grew tighter around Pyrrha's, never wanting to let go. Her attempts to restrain her loud moans were in vain as Pyrrha's tongue dipped into her center repeatedly, and Weiss' head thrashed back and forth, searching for release. Pyrrha used her free hand to stabilize Weiss' hip to let herself in deeper, enjoying the one-woman chorus of indistinguishable yells and curses the heiress was giving off. Paying a few more moments of attention to the nub and concurrently inserting her tongue, Pyrrha could feel Weiss start to tense up. She could feel Weiss' thighs wrap around her head, and her other hand was urging Pyrrha to continue, craving the endless satisfaction.

Pyrrha forced herself out of Weiss' hold, much to the girl's dismay. The warrior stayed cautious however, she read in a book once that women tend to become exceedingly furious when they are denied their orgasm.

Weiss' eyes shot open, and she looked at Pyrrha with the most offended expression. Still gasping for breath, she could barely manage, "W-what… what the.. what the fuck, Pyrrha?!"

Pyrrha quickly calmed the angry mouth with her own, letting Weiss taste her own fluids in the process. Weiss was having none of it and pushed Pyrrha away hard. "You.. I.. Why did you stop?"

Pyrrha felt a tinge of pain shoot through her heart. She didn't mean to disappoint her like that. But it wasn't without good reason.

"So I could do this."

Pyrrha pushed Weiss down to her previous position, except Pyrrha now took to the space above her. Flipping the uniform skirt back up, Pyrrha let two fingers stroke Weiss' center, as caring and as lovingly as her tongue would. Playfully, Pyrrha flicked the nub a few times. Weiss let out another loud gasp and shot straight up, trying to get her breathing under control. The warrior gave her a gentle kiss, reassuring her and getting her to lie down once again.

"I want you to feel all types of pleasure, Weiss."

Upon hearing the exclamation, Weiss took a fistful of sheets and tried to cover her face. How could this girl constantly leave her so embarrassed?

Pyrrha steadied herself on her knees so that she could use her free hand to take the sheets from Weiss. "Please, let me see your face."

In response, Weiss wrapped her wrists around Pyrrha's neck, small whimpers beckoning her to take the next step.

Pyrrha slowly inserted her fingers into Weiss, appreciating her long, high-pitched moan. Slick from her arousal, Pyrrha found it easy to move. She didn't want to hurt her, after all. At first, she only moved slowly. Circling the fingers around, she could get a feel for what Weiss really liked. With each revolution of Pyrrha's skilled fingers, Weiss simply let out matching vocalizations. Increasing her speed, she pumped those fingers in and out of Weiss at different paces, studying the girl's reactions. She seemed to like fast the best, crying out in euphoric bliss, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at times. "P-Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha's heart almost jumped out of her chest. Hearing the girl she loved say her name with such… _yearning_, it struck her twice as hard when she remembered that she was not hers.

Pushing back the negative thoughts, Pyrrha continued to pound into Weiss, placing her thumb upon her nub and intrinsically circling that as well. Not much else could be heard aside from Weiss' incessant yelps and whines, but when Pyrrha made the point to pound even harder, Weiss' inhuman noises came to full stop and were replaced by one distinct name.

Faster and harder Pyrrha worked at her pink center, accompanied by an echoing voice, sounding to the rhythm of her fingers, "Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha.." The heiress' breaths were incomplete, and she was starting to make more hearty, low-pitched sounds coated with lust and dripping with a carnal desire. Weiss' pleads were more frequent now, feeling stressed about the overwhelming sensations berating her. Small tears streamed down her eyes as she looked to Pyrrha, begging her to slow down, "P-Pyrrha, nngh, I can't.. I can't, take it, anymore!"

Pyrrha was relentless, however. She rammed the girl's body hard, knowing full well she wanted to stop out of inability to take the pleasure, rather than pain.

Once again, Pyrrha could feel Weiss tighten around her. This time, she did not deny her the release, and after a few more hard pumps, Weiss' body was rocked by an angry tidal wave of pleasure, ecstasy ripping through her being so hard that it was almost audible. The heiress let out the loudest cry she'd ever made, her hips still bucking into Pyrrha's dexterous fingers, begging, pleading that this feeling would never stop. Weiss tightened her grip on Pyrrha's neck, bringing the other girl in close. She wanted to feel close to her at this moment.

Burying her face into Pyrrha's neck and riding out the few last exhilarating throes of sensation, her body finally calmed down. She kissed Pyrrha's neck with gratitude, and love. She was met with those stunning emerald eyes once again, and was rewarded with another tender kiss.

Removing her fingers from Weiss, the warrior slid next to her and pulled some bedsheets over the girl's body. "It seemed like you enjoyed that," Pyrrha said with a cute grin.

Weiss playfully put her hand over Pyrrha's face, turning away from her. "Y-yes, well." She cleared her throat. "You were very good." She laid her hand over her beating heart, trying to calm it down. Pyrrha traced Weiss' side with her fingernail and placed a kiss on her shoulder before bringing up the elephant in the room. "…Weiss. Don't you think you should go back?"

Weiss' heart almost shattered upon hearing this. That's right. She had just committed the ultimate form of sin, against someone she cared about so deeply. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. "..yeah. But I.. want to shower first. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Pyrrha got up to retrieve fresh towels for the girl. A moment later, she returned to hear the shower already running, and clothes.. well, there wasn't much left on her anyway, strewn all over the bathroom floor. Feeling dejected, Pyrrha placed the towels neatly on the countertop next to the shower, and returned to her bed.

Weiss would be in the shower, trying to wash away her mistake, and Pyrrha would be sitting on her bed, wringing her hands in heavy guilt.

* * *

><p>It was no later than 3 am when Weiss got back to Team RWBY's room. She tried to sneak in as quietly as possible, but Blake was a Faunus, and her sense of hearing far greater than any attempt to be quiet could ever be.<p>

Groggily, she voiced, "Weiss?"

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks. "Blake. I was just studying in the library. You can go back to sleep, okay?" She wanted to greet her girlfriend with a kiss, but she couldn't possibly bring herself to do so. Not after what she did.

"…Alright, then." Blake shifted back under her covers, but stayed awake to study the scent she detected a little longer. It was a molten, illustrious scent. Something about it was oaky, like the scent of fall leaves, and pleasant like a garden flower. A mixture of colors settled in the back of Blake's mind; red, yellow, orange, brown. Weiss did not come back smelling of her usual white, snowy winter and pure orchid. She smelled of autumn, and its deep, heady, melancholic scent.

Blake wanted to say something to her girlfriend, but stopped herself. She was confident in Weiss. She was sure that if something were troubling her, she would tell her about it.

Blake slept with slight worry that night, but moreover, she entrusted her faith and her heart to Weiss even more.

* * *

><p>Beacon Academy was in full swing on this lovely morning, students passing by to get to their next class. Blake was dodging the crowd swiftly, eager to get to her seat in the lecture hall. Almost through the sea of students, she caught wind of something.<p>

Heading her way was Pyrrha Nikos, a classmate of hers. She was also trying to get to her next class, weaving in and out of the crowd. Blake wasn't an expert, but she could sense that something was deeply troubling Pyrrha. One could tell this just by the look on her face. Normally, Blake wouldn't pay much mind to someone that looked troubled. But Team RWBY was quite close to Team JNPR, and she felt it was her duty to help them in any way she could.

She was about to stop Pyrrha and ask if she was okay, when a familiar scent hit her. Red. And yellow. And orange, and brown. Lost opportunities, unrequited love, and that rich, glowing smell she had encountered the night before.

Blake slowed her walk to a halt, letting students push past her, no longer trying to dodge them.

She smelled of autumn. Of a love long lost, but so desperately wanting to be found again.


End file.
